For many years, industry has been concerned with designing and providing adhesive materials for providing baffling, sealing, noise/vibration reduction, reinforcement, structural attachment or the like to articles of manufacture such as automotive vehicles. More recently, it has become important to apply these materials in a condition that makes the materials more adaptable to further processing or assembly of the articles of manufacture. As an example, it can be desirable to apply an adhesive material to a member such that the material is in a condition suitable for allowing welding of the member. Thus, the present invention provides an adhesive material or adhesive part to a member in a condition that makes the member, the material or both suitable for further processing or assembly.